1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging assembly structured to suspend an article within an exterior container in spaced relation to the interior surfaces or wall portions thereof. In accomplishing a protective suspension of the article, the packaging assembly includes a first and second platform cooperatively dimensioned, configured and structured to suspend any one of a plurality of articles within the interior of a flexible material bag, wherein tensioning forces may be applied to the bag and the enclosed article by cooperative placement of the first or second platforms and the structural components associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different packaging structures and assemblies are well known and commonly utilized throughout the shipping, storing and related industries. As such, the various conventional and customized packaging assemblies include use of various types of materials. Perhaps most typically such materials include some type of outer shipping or containment container made of a rigid or other appropriate durable material. In addition, the outer container is structured to house other smaller containers and/or interior padding or cushioning components disposed in a protecting relation to the article or articles being stored, shipped or otherwise contained. Similarly, the cushioning or padding components may be formed from a variety of materials such as foam or other force absorbing materials.
Further, it is well known to shape, dimension and otherwise structure foam-like cushioning components to accommodate the specific dimension and configuration of the article being contained. Aside from the exterior container itself, additional structures are ordinarily needed, in the form of the aforementioned padding or cushioning members to prevent the article being damaged. This is especially true in situations where the contained or packaged article or articles undergo extensive movement, such as in the transfer to various delivery or shipping carriers.
One form of known packaging systems is generally referred to as “retention” packaging. When applied, this version of packaging includes a frame including a rigid border extending around a periphery and including various supporting components. One or more articles are enclosed within a film type structure, wherein plurality of overlapping structures border the enclosed article or are folded there over in a protective relation.
Therefore in many of the most commonly used packaging systems additional structural components are used to keep the article from moving or shifting within the exterior shipping container. As should be obvious, this is done to avoid damaging the contained article. Naturally, the overall size and physical characteristics of the contained article are taken into serious consideration. Fragile articles such as glass or other breakable materials are treated with greater care, frequently resulting in more expensive and/or customized containers and the like. Also, when dealing with electronic devices, it is frequently necessary to protect the contained article from exposure to dust, dirt, moisture or any other ambient conditions which could render the shipped article useless or severely damaged.
Another packaging system and method is generally referred to as “suspension” packaging. In typical fashion, such type of packaging may comprise a frame and a product restraining structure associated therewith wherein the ends of the frame or other components associated therewith are disposed in supporting relation to the contained article. It is commonly recognized that the suspension packaging is well suited for a variety of applications, such as transportation and the like, specifically when the contained article is formed of a fragile material, as set forth above. However, problems and disadvantages associated with suspension packaging, as well as other packaging systems are well recognized in the related industries. As a result, the aforementioned customized packaging is frequently required wherein additional costs in the shipping, containing, storing, etc. of various types of articles are problematic.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the packaging industry for an improved packaging assembly and/or system which overcome many of the well recognized disadvantages and problems of conventional or known packaging structures. Such an improved packaging assembly should demonstrate sufficient versatility to protectively package and/or contain different articles, which may vary in size, shape, weight and number.